A Wish Upon a Star
by KitCloudkicker52885
Summary: After the battle with Kid Buu, Goku returned to the world of the living and spending time with his youngest son, Goten. Father and Son bonding.


**Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z.**

**

* * *

****A Wish Upon a Star**

It was a few days after the battle with Kid Buu and Goku was back in the world of the living once again and had devoted his first few weeks back on Earth to spend time with his youngest son, Goten. Gohan didn't mind; for he was too busy dating Videl.

The Sons' little house was surrounded by a vast forest; there was even a lake nearby that they would like to swim in and catch some enormous fish.

It was evening and Goku and Goten had set off together in the forest on a quest to catch a few fish for dinner.

Goku in his usual orange gi with a navy blue T-shirt under his gi; was lying on his back at the water's edge. Goten's clothes lay in a pile next to him.

He was enjoying the quiet of the forest around him, looking up at the beautiful sunset…until a tidal wave of water from the lake rose up and engulfed him.

"AHHH! Goten! You got my clothes all wet…and yours too!" Goku called up to a small boy who looks like a small version of himself.

Goten was in the air, hovering over the water, wearing nothing but a navy blue boxer shorts as his underwear, clutching the tail of an enormous fish in one hand.

Goten landed on the ground next to Goku, smiling and laughing sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head.

"Oops, sorry Daddy." Goten tossed the fish over to join the pile of fish that has already been captured by the little seven-year-old.

"Aw, that's okay, son." Goku said with a grin, patting Goten's head gently. "I can always dry myself off anyway."

Goten's eyes widened in eagerness. "Really?! How?"

Goku grinned a mischievous grin. "Like this:" he said. Suddenly, his hair flown up and stood on end, then it turned from black to golden blond, his eyes turned green. A golden aura erupted around his body. "Just go Super Saiyan and your body and clothes will dry off in an instant."

"Oh okay!" Goten said enthusiastically. In a flash of gold and yellow, Goten transformed into a Super Saiyan, his previously wet skin, hair and underwear dried off the moment he transformed. "Wow, it's like I never even went swimming today!"

Goku reached down and picked up Goten's wet clothes off the ground. He clenched his right fist tightly and a bright yellow aura erupted around his hand. He held it close to Goten's clothes, drying them off, his hand acting as a blow-dryer. When he was finished, he handed them to Goten.

Goten and Goku powered down and converted back to their normal state. their hair fell down and turned back to black.

"Thank you, Daddy." He said sweetly, accepting his orange gi and his navy blue long-sleeves shirt from Goku and putting them on.

"You're welcome, son," Goku said, smiling proudly at Goten.

When Goten was fully dressed, he turned to look up at Goku, his cheeks reddened with embarrassment, he looks like he was about to ask a question, but was a little embarrassed about asking the question.

"Daddy…Can you help me with this?" he asked, holding his navy blue gi belt "I don't know how to tie a knot."

Goku understood Goten's embarrassment, Goten thought that being seven-year-old, he should already know how to tie a knot. He probably had been laughed at by Trunks for not being able to tie a knot.

"Sure." Goku knelt down and took the belt from Goten and wrapped it around his waist. _I guess I'll teach him how to tie a knot_. He finished wrapping the belt around Goten's waist but he didn't tie the knot yet. "Goten, there's something you should know. You are part-Saiyan; Saiyans have a unique ability to learn fighting techniques and other techniques fairly quickly. For example, it took Master Roshi—"

"I don't like him…" Goten interrupted, frowning at the very mention of his Dad's former Martial Arts Master. "He's creepy and Mommy whacks him a few times with her frying pan for flirting with her… it makes me mad when he does that."

Goku scowled at that. "I'll talk to him about it next time I see him,"

"And make him eat the sand on his island too!" Goten shouted, punching the air.

Goku chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind if he needs persuading. Now, listen to me, Goten. It took Master Roshi fifty years to develop the Kamehameha Wave, I was just a boy at the time and I learned it in seconds. Saiyans have a knack for picking up new moves or developing new moves fairly quickly. All you have to do to learn how to tie a knot is by watching me do it and then try your hands at it. "

Goku tied a knot in Goten's gi belt slowly and neatly so to give Goten time to see how it's done.

"Okay, got it?" Goku asked as he finished tying the knot, when Goten nodded, he untied the knot. "Now let's see you try it."

"Okay." It took Goten a few more seconds then it took Goku to do it, but he succeeded nevertheless. Goten's eyes widened with joy. "I DID IT!" he yelled, jumping up and down, punching the air and laughing joyously. "I DID IT, DADDY!"

"That's my boy." Goku said proudly, picking Goten up and cuddling him. Goten likes being held and hugged by his Dad. He wrapped his little arms around Goku's neck.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Goten." Goku looked up at the starry sky and spotted a shooting star. He pointed up at it. "Hey Goten, look! A shooting star."

Goten gazed skyward at the shooting star

"Ooh, pretty!" Goten exclaimed.

"Make a wish, buddy." Goku said with an encouraging smile.

"Okay!" Goten turned to look at the star again, then he closed his eyes and wished upon the star_. I wish that my Daddy would never have to go away again! I wish he would never have to leave me or die in another battle! _

"What ya wished for, kiddo?" Goku asked Goten who was now sitting on Goku's left shoulder.

"Daddy…" Goten said slowly. "Can you promise me something?"

"Uh, sure, what is it?" asked Goku, sitting down on the grass and setting Goten on his laps.

Goten look up at Goku with those big, innocent black eyes.

"Promise me you won't have to go away again," he said seriously.

Goku's face saddened. "I wish I could, Goten. I can't promise that I won't die again. But…" he added, seeing that Goten was about to cry. He hugged his son lovingly. "…I can promise you this: I'll put all of my best efforts to avoid dying from now on, just for you, Goten."

Goten laid his head on Goku's chest. "I grew up not knowing you and then you visited us for a day…" Goten started sniffing as if on the verge of tears. "I-I only had you for one day…and then when you had to go…" Goten was now sobbing into Goku's chest. "I-I didn't want to l-let you go! I even wanted to go with you! I was very sad when you left again and after only one day of knowing you…But now, now that y-you're b-b-back f-for good, I don't want to lose you a-again—_PLEASE DADDY! PROSMISE ME YOU WON'T HAVE TO GO AWAY AGAINI_!" After that outburst, Goten buried his face in Goku's chest and cried uncontrollably.

Goku hugged Goten more closely, rubbing the back of his son's head, trying to calm him down and speaking soothing and comforting words to him.

"Shh, son, it's alright. I'm not going to leave you."

"Does that—_HICC_! Does that mean you promise you're not going to—_HICC_!—go away again?—_HICC_!" Goten asked eagerly with big hiccups.

Goku patted Goten's back in an attempt to rid him of the hiccups, it failed.

_Oh, that's right! _Goku realized_. This treatment is for babies needing to burp to get the air out. Darn, wrong technique_!

Not knowing what else to do, he decided to just massage Goten's upper back in circle motions while speaking soothingly to him.

"Listen Goten," he said softy. "I'm not going to leave you, but I can't promise I won't die again, but I will avoid death at all costs…for you, Gohan and your mother. Okay? I believe I put you guys through enough already. I love you, son."

Goten tightened his grips on his Dad's arms.

"I love you too,—HICC!—Daddy, that's why I want you to—HICC!—stay with me…"

_GOKU SON! YOU'D BETTER GET GOTEN A DRINK OF WATER!_ Chi-Chi's Voice of Doom and Terror boomed out in the clearing where they sat.

Goku's body tensed up and he let out a yell and a frightened moan. He looked around the clearing and across the lake, but there was no sign of the Frying Pan Wielder.

He looked down at Goten, whose body was shaking like a leaf; it was obvious he was scared of his mother's Voice of Doom and Terror.

Goku could sense that Chi-Chi was still in the house, no where near them.

Goku move his hand from Goten's back to scratch his head in bewilderment.

"How does she do that?" he asked aloud.

Goten shrugged his small shoulders. "I dunno. Maybe it's a Mom thing."

"And a wife thing…" Goku added while nodding in agreement. Then Goku realized— "Goten, your hiccups are gone!"

"YAY!" Goten yelled. "Mommy scared away my hiccups!"

"Goten, I think it's time we head on to the house. It's getting late." Goku stood up and held his son in one arm, lifting all the fish with the other.

"Daddy, can we go by Instant Transmission…please?" Goten asked giving Goku an adorable little puppy dog face.

"Okay, Goten." He was about to perform the Instant Transmission when Goten spoke again and Goku stopped to listen.

"I'm glad you're here, Daddy." He said, wrapping his little arms around Goku's neck and kissing him on the cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Goten. And I promise that as long as I'm alive, I won't leave you."

Goten just kept hugging his Dad as though unwilling to let him go. They vanished from that spot as Goku performed the Instant Transmission technique.

The father and son duo reappear in the Sons' household, only to have their hearings nearly knocked out as Chi-Chi let out a scream at their sudden arrival.

Chi-Chi yelled at them for what seems like an eternality. She swatted Goten's little behind with a hand, causing him to let out a loud yelp and then she whacked Goku on the head with her famous Frying Pan of Doom. (She wouldn't dare do that to sweet little Goten, which why he only received one swat on his behind.) After all that was over, they enjoyed a nice big feast, Saiyan-style.

After dinner, it was Goten's bedtime. Goku carried Goten to his room for the little boy has become so tired that he fell asleep in his Dad's arms.

Goku stripped Goten down to his navy blue boxer shorts and slipped a nightshirt over Goten's head and down his torso. Goten always sleeps in his underwear and nightshirt. Finally managing to get his arms through the short sleeves, he laid Goten on his pillow and covered him up in the sheets.

His son in bed, sleeping, Goku went and stood at the doorway to Goten's room, watching his youngest son sleep.

"Goodnight, Goten." Goku said as he turned off the light and closed to the door.

Goten rolled over in his sleep, snuggling in his bed as he slept peacefully with a carefree and happy grin on his face.

THE END

**

* * *

****Author's Note**

What do you think of this story, on the last DBZ fan fiction I wrote (Gohan's Tutor) I was focusing on Gohan, well this time I decided to focus on Goku and Goten. I hope you like this story just as much as the pervious story. Please review and tell me what you think!

Now that I thought about it, if this was a real episode, Goten's wish would've came true because Goku stayed alive throughout the remainer of the DBZ series and all through the entire GT series! Sure, he left to train Uub but he still stayed alive.


End file.
